The Story of Squad 2
by reix
Summary: See the war between Gallia and the Empire from a different point of view. Follow the shattered remnants of a squad as they are soon put into a new squad, and thrust into a war where they must learn to trust and work with their new comrades. please review
1. Prologue

**The Story of Squad 2****  
>Prologue: Rain and Death<strong>

The rain came down like a solid sheet that blocked out the sky. They were supposed to be moving, but the relentless rain caused the Captain to call a halt. A hand reached out through a broken window, and let the rain beat upon it. A light went on that failed to penetrate the outside rain. The hand retracted.

"I liked the relative quiet darkness of the rain."

"I'd rather be able to see while I plan strategy on a map."

"I never knew you actually plan strategies Lieutenant Richard."

"Oh. Ok then. Straight into machine gun fire next time then." Richard replied.

"Leave the man be Vel," another voice put in.

"Coming to his rescue yet again Keriana?" Vel asked with sarcasm.

"I can't help it Vel." She said as she draped her arms around Richard's neck.

"Personal space please Keri," Richard ordered, more than really asked.

"You're both no fun," Keriana replied as she got up and seemed to contemplate the wall in front of her. "I bet the Imps are marching through this rain and they'll be shooting at us any minute now."

"The Captain knows best Keri," Richard admonished her.

"The _Captain _is only a year older than you Richard. He barely has any military experience."

"Is this because he hit on you, Keri? If it is, please leave me out of it. This is a very sincere please too." Richard said exasperated

"This is not because he hit on me."

"And have you already forgotten Rich? Keri hits on us all the time," Vel put in.

"That's different," Keriana replied as she crossed her arms.

Everyone then went into their own little worlds. Vel turned to stare into the rain again, but he then seemed to remember something. He turned his head to another corner of the room. Lionel was sitting quietly in a corner. He was reading some book about Europan history. He was always reading that.

"Hey Li, that book any good?" Vel asked.

Lionel didn't react at first, but after a few seconds he lifted his head and turned to Vel.

"It's quite interesting how the King of-"

"I don't want a summary. Have you ever heard of fiction? It's much more entertaining."

"Fiction is fake. We need to focus on the real things in life. Maybe if we did we wouldn't be having this war, and besides. I still have 593 pages left."

"Sounds like loads of fun." Vel said unconvincingly. "Hey Keri"

"What?"

"Why don't you ever hit on Li?"

"Uh, he's too… innocent and quiet."

Vel glanced at Lionel, but he was engrossed in his book again, or at least appeared to be. At that moment Jannin walked through the door, soaked all the way through.

"Ugh, you're all a bunch of lazy slobs. You're all just sitting in here while the rest of us get soaked on patrols." Jannin said angrily.

"Planning strategy here Jannin," Richard replied.

"I wasn't talking to you Sir. Come here and give me a hug Keri. You'll warm me up quite nicely," Jannin said with a grin.

"Not in that state I'm not," Keriana replied to Jannin.

Richard put his head in his hands, and then everyone just remained silent after that. Soon a boom of thunder sounded. Then another clap of thunder boomed out, which was followed by a loud crash outside. The squad perked up almost at the same exact time, down to the last second.

"Alright, squad! Grab your gear, and let's get out there!" Richard commanded

Richard grabbed his rifle, and then his tactical gear. Keriana then grabbed her sniper rifle, she was then followed by Vel grabbing his machine gun. Lionel secured his book in a backpack and grabbed his rifle and also rushed outside. Jannin was last because he had to get his lance equipment on. Outside there was the rain, and then there was a rain of bullets. Richard ran for his tank splashing through large pools of water as bullets whipped past him. The squad's tank driver, Kevin, was there taking cover behind the tank. Richard slid in next to him.

"Is the tank ready to go Corporal?" Richard asked, trying to be heard above the gunfire and rain.

Kevin nodded an affirmative, and the two then climbed in the tank. Richard was nicked in the arm, but he waved Kevin off and told him to drive.

Meanwhile, Keriana had climbed to the top of the building they had taken shelter in and went prone after setting her sniper rifle up. No fire had come directly her way, only stray bullets. She was unable to make out any clear targets in the low visibility due to the rain. The rain created so many false shapes, and she also had to worry about hitting a friendly.

Vel and Lionel had taken cover behind some hastily erected sandbags at the the start of the trail that led out of the encampment (which faced north). Jannin was right behind Vel.

"If I see a tank I'm going out there, and I want you to cover me!" Jannin yelled over the rain and gunfire at Vel.

Vel gave Jannin a look that told Jannin, Vel thought that was an idiotic plan.

"That's suicide man! Suicide!"

Lionel then opened fire dropping some enemy troops that had been advancing up the road. The rest scattered taking cover behind whatever they could. Vel took out a grenade and threw it, yelling "grenade out!" The grenade exploded sending one guy flying across to the other side of the path. It sent another enemy trooper sprawling. Vel put a shot into to him to make sure he was down. The 2 remaining troops poured bullets on Vel's position. Lionel tried to peak his head out from cover, and almost got it blown off.

A tank shell shot past hitting one of the buildings. The building then went up in a huge ball of fire raining debris everywhere. The tank shell had hit the building where the spare ammunition was kept. The night was temporarily lit up, and a sniper round thumped into the chest of one imp soldier, and then the second Imp soldier that had been suppressing Vel and company.

Richard's tank then rolled up, and fired at the enemy tank down at the other end of the trail. An enemy tank shell hit Richard's tank, but didn't cause too much damage. Richard's tank fired another shot and a distant boom was heard. Another tank shell pounded on Richard's tank leaving a sizable dent. Some smoke started to emit from it. Richard's tank then started to roll backwards narrowly missing another tank shell.

"Retreat! Fall back to another position!" Richard's voice said over the radio.

Another enemy tank then plowed through a building on the east side, and started to line up a shot on Richard's tank.

"Jannin, enemy tank! 10 o'clock!" Vel yelled out.

Jannin skidded to a halt, and fired a round before he could properly aim. It hit the enemy tank, but didn't do that much damage, but it did throw off the aim and it's attack missed Richard's tank. Richard then focused his tank on the enemy and it was destroyed. More tanks could however be heard all around, and the group started to run again. Lionel slipped in the mud, and Vel stopped and went back. He helped him up, and they started to run as a tank shell exploded right where they had been before.

"Run for the trees!" Keriana yelled down at them as she started to climb off the building.

Vel ran like he had never ran before for the trees as enemy fire of all kinds whizzed by him. He just kept running, and running, and running. Before he realized it the sounds of battle were so distant he could barely hear it. He looked around, and realized he was alone. He yelled out for Lionel, then Keriana, and then for anyone, but even if anyone had been nearby, Vel's voice would have been drowned out by the rain.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Story of Squad 2**

**Personnel:**

**Vel Oronos (Alive)**** – Age 23 – Rank of Sergeant - **Vel was born in Randgriz to a noble family. A series of accidents claimed the lives of his mother, sister, and childhood friend all by the age of 13. He was an excellent student, as was his brother. His father soon drank and gambled his way into the poor house when Vel was 15. He and his brother were then adopted by a middle class family out in the country. Vel adjusted well to his new life style, while his brother grew bitter about it. In university he got a degree in construction. For his military education he was trained as a shocktrooper. He is of medium height, with brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. He also has a horizontal scar above his right eyebrow.

**Keriana Reta (MIA)**** – Age 22 – Rank of Corporal - **She grew up in the streets of Randgriz as an orphan. Her only person she could count as a father was the old beggar who would tell the orphans stories. She enjoys traveling, and not being tied down by anything. She has beauty and often flirts with the guys, but often it goes nowhere. Occasionally she will have strong feelings for someone. She managed to go to a university, and worked to get a sailing certification. She also trained as a sniper. She was at the top of her class in sniping. She finished school just as war broke out. She is of medium height, has long brown hair (down to her lower back), blue eyes, and tanned skin.

**Richard Richardson (MIA) ****– Age 25 – Rank of 1st Lieutenant - **Coming from a small village on the outskirts of the Kloden Wildwood, he would always venture into it to try and map it. He was always obsessed with maps and strategy making. He would frequently play and win chess games even as a young child. As he grew older he grew colder and more reserved, but still impressed people. He studied Cartography at university, and became an officer as a tank commander. He is relatively short, has black hair, brown eyes, and his right leg is slightly longer than his left leg.

**Lionel Aswich (MIA) ****– Age 17 – Rank of PFC – **Lionel was born in Vasel, and would always go the library and spend his free time reading all sorts of books. Mostly non-fiction. He excelled in schooled and was in his second year of university when war broke out. He was studying history. He is very quiet, and always spends his time alone. He has had few friends. He is short, has brown hair, blue eyes, has a boyish face, and a droopy eyelid.

**Jannin Ber (MIA)**** – Age 27 – Rank of Corporal – **Jannin was born in Bruhl, but constantly moved from small town to small town due to his behavior. His bullying would often get him suspended or expelled from school. He ran away from home at the age of 16, and started his own gang. It was disbanded only a month later. He then fended for himself doing an odd job when needed. He went to university unusually late, and didn't really excel in anything. He didn't get a degree, but was properly trained with lances. He has plans to somehow make up to his family. He is tall and muscular, with unruly black hair, and deep-set, very dark brown eyes.

**Kevin Dalanos (MIA)**** – Age 20 – **Rank of Corporal – Kevin was born as a mute, and was shunned by his parents. He grew up in an orphanage, and was educated through the efforts of the one of the workers there. It was very hard for Kevin to make friends. He eventually learned sign language and went to university. He studied Language, and learned to be a tank operator. He was put in Richard's unit because Richard knows sign language. He is of medium height, has light brown hair, and hazel eyes.

Chapter 1: Regrouping

Vel had made it out of the forest safely, but still hadn't found anyone. The storm had mostly passed, and the rain was down to a drizzle, and the sun could be seen sometimes. He continued down the road until he saw a battered Gallian tank. It wasn't Richard's, but it was still a friendly. Vel rushed to the vehicle, and was soon staring down the barrel of a rifle. The girl holding it soon had recognition in her eyes and dropped the rifle. There were 3 people there. The girl holding the rifle had blood coming down from a graze on her forehead. There was another girl who had her arm in a sling, and a man who was the worst off. It was unclear what his wounds were, but his blood soaked his uniform. His uniform marked him as the tank commander.

"So you guys from the battle earlier?"Vel asked.

Yeah… we were," The girl with an arm in a sling replied. She brushed her hair away from her eyes. It was blond. "I take it you were too?"

"Yeah, I got separated from my squad." Vel replied.

"Ha, yeah right. Separated. They're dead." The girl with a rifle said.

Vel's eyes hardened.

"Ana! Don't talk like that!" The other girl reprimanded her.

"Shut up Louise. We both know that's probably what happened. That's what happened to us! That's what is probably going to happen to Damian!" She yelled out.

Ana then shut her eyes and bit her lip. Damian lifted his arm with some effort, and placed his hand on her leg, staining her pant leg with his blood. She started to quietly cry. Vel's gaze softened again.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you. My name is Vel. Do you have a map? Maybe we can get him to a nearby town."

"I know where we are, but we can't move Damian that far without killing him," Louise told him.

"He's going to die anyway if we don't do anything." Vel said matter of factly." Does the tank work?"

Louise shook her head. "We would go faster walking."

"Or being dragged in my case," Damian said as he let out a little chuckle, which was soon replaced by him coughing up blood.

"Damian! Don't talk! I already told you this!" Ana yelled at him.

He smiled at her in response.

"Vel?"

Vel turned to see Keriana with her rifle slung on her back.

"Keri!"

Vel got up and hugged her.

"I missed you Vel." Keri said quietly.

"Uh, yeah. I missed you too," Vel said. "Listen, you have medical experience right?"

Vel led her to Damian. Keriana got down on her knees and started to undo Damian's shirt. He gasped whenever she moved it. Ana looked away, and Louise put her hand on Ana's shoulder. Once Damian's shirt was removed it revealed a chest and stomach that was utterly torn apart. There barely seemed to be an intact piece of skin.

"How are you even alive?" Keriana asked herself.

Vel then made a decision. He stretched his legs.

"Alright. I'm going to run to town. Maybe someone can get a truck out here along with a doctor.

Keriana nodded at Vel. "Good luck."

Vel nodded back. He looked at Ana, and Louise, but they didn't look up as Keriana started the basic medical treatment she knew how to do.

_4 Hours Later_

Vel, Keriana, Ana, and Louise sat in the hospital in the town that had been nearby. The town was called Drall. Evacuations were expected to start soon in response to the invasion. The doctors had agreed to treat Damian, but they also hadn't been very optimistic. Damian had shared a private word with Ana before he went into the operating room. Whatever he had said had made her cry, and she hadn't stopped for quite awhile afterwards. The doors opened, and Vel looked up. He could tell instantly by the look on the doctor's face that there was bad news. The doctor walked quietly over to Ana, and kneeled down to be at eye contact with her.

"I'm sorry… but… he died. His wounds were just too great." The doctor told Ana as gently as he could.

Ana didn't react at all, but merely sat there numb.

"I need to go." She said as she got up.

She walked out of the room, her eyes not focusing on anything. Louise hesitated, and then ran after her. The doctor then turned to Vel and Keriana.

"Where was the battle you guys fought in?" He asked.

"It was in a small abandoned village in the forest near here." Keriana replied.

"That's closer than we all thought. I'm surprised the Imps haven't rolled into town by now." The doctor said contemplating the situation.

The doctor then left.

"Did you see any of the others?" Vel asked.

"No. I didn't. Wasn't Lionel with you?"

"He was, but I lost him. I ran for I don't know how long."

The doctor then came back out.

"There's a family in town that runs an inn. They've decided to let you all stay there for free."

"That was very nice of them. We'll make sure to thank them." Vel said to the doctor.

The doctor then left again.

"We should go tell Louise… and Ana." Keriana said.

Vel and Keriana walked outside to see neither Ana nor Louise.

"I'm sure they'll turn up. Someone will tell them" Keriana said.

_3 Hours Later_

It was now dark and Vel lay in bed contemplating the day's events. Louise had arrived with a still numb Ana about an hour ago. Keriana had helped get them set up in their rooms. There was a knock at his door, and he got up to answer it. It was Keriana. As soon as the door was open all the way Keriana threw herself into a hug.

"I really did miss everyone. I really did miss you Vel." Keriana said as she gave him a kiss.

Vel was surprised. Very surprised.

"Why the sudden affection, Keri?" Vel asked.

"I just… like you. You know?" Keriana replied. "Could I stay with you tonight? In your room?"

"I'm not good with relationships Keri. I'm just not. I'm glad we're friends, and I'm glad you're safe, but just… no."

"But… come on Vel." Keriana pleaded him.

"No Keriana. No." Vel said.

"Fine Vel. I don't see what the problem is with you." Keriana said as she left the room.

She looked at him one last time and left. Vel sighed, and closed the door. He went over to his bed, and soon fell asleep.

_7 Hours Later_

Vel and Louise were eating breakfast, while Ana and Keriana were asleep.

"I heard you two arguing last night," Louise said.

"It was no big deal. Wait. You were eavesdropping?"

"I'm sorry. I was just coming down to talk to you myself, and I just… heard it. Do you have any feelings for her."

"None of that is your business Louise." Vel replied in a monotone.

"That's true. Forgive me." Louise said apologetically.

The breakfast lapsed into silence. Keriana came out about 10 minutes later, and said hello to Louise and Vel. She then got her food and sat down at the table.

"Did you have a good sleep, Vel?" Keriana asked.

"It was fine." Vel replied.

In truth his dreams had been plagued by nightmares. The death of his sister, the death of his mother, and the death of his childhood friend were just a few. Those were the usual. They had been followed by a nightmare about the battle last night, and a vague dream about Keriana. He couldn't remember it very well though.

When the breakfast was over, Ana still hadn't come out. Vel finished washing his dishes and went back into the foyer. The innkeeper said hello, and told Vel there were two people here asking about him. Vel walked to the door to find Jannin, and Richard.

"Guys! You made it!" Vel exclaimed.

Vel gave each of them a furious handpump. Richard winced when he got his.

"Watch the arm Vel."

Vel then noticed Richard's arm was bandaged, and it was stained by little droplets of blood. The 3 sat down on the couch in the foyer, and they exchanged stories from the night before.

"Kevin and I had to abandon the tank. We got out, and as were running for the trees, a tank shell hit Kevin directly. He… he… basically disintegrated. It wasn't… pretty." Richard said with a grimace. "I made it to the trees. I think a tank shell hit a tree because a tree almost crushed me once as it fell."

"I made the mistake of not running for the trees. I ran the opposite direction. I fell down into a ditch that was filled with water. I got my bearings, and used the ditch to sneak away. Had to ditch the lance though." Jannin said. "Get it? Ditch the lance, and I was in a ditch? Ah, forget it."

Keriana, Louise, and Ana then came out. Keriana hugged both Richard and Jannin saying how much she missed them. She sat down on the couch next to Vel looking at him, but said nothing. Vel didn't look back.

"We're still missing Lionel." Vel said.

"He was with you, right Vel" Richard asked.

Vel gave Richard the affirmative, and Richard layed out possible scenarios.

Scenario 1) Lionel got lost and ended up captured by Imps.

Scenario 2) Lionel got lost and ended up killed by Imps.

Scenario 3) Lionel got lost and is went into Imperial territory.

Scenario 4) Lionel went west instead of south like Vel went.

Scenario 5) Lionel is/was already in town.

"If he went west, he's probably safer than us right now." Keriana said.

"Maybe, maybe not. It depends if the Empire wants to secure a united front, or make a push straight for Randgriz." Richard said.

"We need to secure ourselves a truck, and get to Randgriz to get back in the fight. Who still has their weapons?" Jannin asked.

Only Keriana and Ana did. A sniper rifle and a normal rifle.

"Where are we going to 'secure' a truck?" Louise asked.

"I meant 'secure' as in take. We need to get back fast. Military priority." Jannin replied.

"We can't do that. We're militia anyway. We're not even regulars." Louise shouted at Jannin.

The innkeeper then chose that moment to come into the conversation.

"You can take an old EWI truck I have. Perfect for getting a squad around." The innkeeper told them.

"See? Ask, and you shall be rewarded." Louise said smugly to Jannin.

"What about Damian's funeral?" Ana asked staring at the floor.

"Oh. Um, we can bury him at the cemetery in Randgriz." Lousie told her quietly.

Ana didn't reply, but nodded.

_1 Hour Later_

The group had loaded what they needed into the truck. Jannin and Ana were going to be up front. Jannin was going to be driving, and Ana was going to be up front so she didn't have to look at Damian's body bag. Ana had insisted though that she sit in the back. Richard then took her place in the front. Vel sat in the back with Keriana. Their legs were touching, but Vel pretended not to notice. Louise and Ana then slid in next. Ana sat next to Keriana, and Louise sat next to Vel. The truck had a few false starts, but on the fourth try the truck started up and they pulled out of the garage and set out for Rangriz.


End file.
